


"Definitely just a cold"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : Definitely just a coldPairing : Aoba Johsai & CrystalWords : 1206Crystal est un OC pour une fic sur Haikyuu, que je posterais un jour ou non, qui sait
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	"Definitely just a cold"

**Author's Note:**

> Pour infos, sinon ça va pas être clair, Crystal est battue par son père. Elle est la voisine de Kyoutani. L'ensemble de l'équipe n'est pas au courant pour la maltraitance.

Kyoutani traina des pieds jusqu’au gymnase pour l’entrainement de volley quotidien. Depuis que Crystal était devenu manager, il essayait de venir plus régulièrement, pas parce qu’il en avait quoi que ce soit à foutre de l’équipe, non, pas vraiment, c’était plutôt parce qu’il voulait s’assurer que ni son abruti de capitaine ni ses abrutis de coéquipiers n’auraient la bonne idée d’emmerder la jeune fille. Bon… Peut-être aussi parce qu’il commençait à apprécier les entrainements. Peut-être. Mais il ne l’avouerait jamais à haute voix.

-Yo… grommela-t-il en passant la porte.

-Oh oh oh, le chien enragé nous fait l’honneur de sa présence !

Il décocha une œillade mauvaise à Oikawa et alla poser son sac près du banc. Vraiment… Pourquoi est-ce que ce n’était pas Iwaizumi qui était capitaine ?! Il entendait déjà la petite voix de Crystal lui dire que Oikawa avait une lecture de jeu incroyable, et qu’il avait techniquement toutes les compétences pour être capitaine, et s’il était honnête deux secondes, il devait avouer que ce n’était pas faux. Mais quand même !

-Ca fait… Le huitième entrainement d’affilé auquel tu viens, fit distraitement remarquer Yahaba, occupé à fouiller dans son sac pour en tirer une gourde.

-Vous allez tous me faire chier ? râla Kentaro.

-Je constate juste. J’imagine qu’avoir une manager fait du bien à tout le monde.

Kyoutani ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de grommeler dans son coin. Il n’avait même pas essayé de faire semblant de n’avoir rien à foutre de Crystal. Ca n’aurait servi à rien, et étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas d’admettre qu’il tenait à elle, et il n’avait pas autant de mal que ce qu’il aurait cru à l’appeler son amie.

-Bonjour…

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent en même temps pour accueillir leur manager. Mais Kyoutani se figea immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. Elle était malade. Ca se voyait à des kilomètres. Elle était pâle comme la mort, à l’exception de ses joues qui étaient légèrement rougies. Elle avait le souffle court. Et son sourire était atrocement faux et forcé.

-Osven-chan, commença Oikawa en s’approchant avec un large sourire. Rentre chez toi.

Kyoutani pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il dise ça. Visiblement, Crystal non plus. Elle écarquilla sensiblement les yeux, avant de secouer mollement la tête et d’entrer complètement dans le gymnase.

-Non, ce n’est rien, c’est juste… La fatigue. Ou un coup de froid.

-On est fin août.

-Coup de froid quand même.

Oikawa tiqua et regarda la jeune fille se trainer mollement jusqu’au banc, où elle posa son sac. Kyoutani l’avait vu. Il avait vu la légère grimace de douleur, même si elle s’était ressaisie presque instantanément. Il l’avait vu. Il avait l’œil pour ce genre de chose. Et si elle n’avait pas tourné le dos à Oikawa, le jeune homme l’aurait remarqué aussi. Les autres peut-être pas. Kyoutani ne prétendait pas avoir une vue aussi pointue qu’Oikawa, mais quand il s’agissait de sa mère ou de Crystal, étrangement, il percevait aisément le moindre tressaillement.

-Oï, Osven-sa… commença Iwaizumi en s’approchant.

-Tout le monde est là ? le coupa-t-elle.

Hajime tiqua à son tour. Qu’elle ignore Oikawa était encore quelque chose de relativement normal, dans la mesure où c’était déjà arrivé auparavant. Mais Kyoutani n’avait pas souvenir qu’elle ait déjà ignoré Iwaizumi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que _personne_ n’ignorait Iwaizumi sans en subir les conséquences. En un sens, que la jeune fille -qui avait pourtant un profond respect pour le vice-capitaine- le fasse était presque plus inquiétant que son état physique. Crystal sembla s’en rendre compte, et elle pâlit un peu plus.

-Pardon, j’ai juste…

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on peut se débrouiller pour aujourd’hui, l’arrêta doucement Hajime.

-N… Non, vraiment ça va, c’est juste…

-Juste un coup de froid en août, oui, j’ai bien compris, compléta Iwaizumi, les sourcils froncés.

Un drôle de silence s’était installé dans le gymnase, jusqu’à ce que Oikawa ne trottine vers son vice-capitaine et la manager.

-Si tu veux rentrer avec le chien enragé, tu peux rester dans les gradins et te reposer, proposa-t-il.

Kyoutani acquiesça, détaillant toujours avec attention la jeune fille qui semblait peiner à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il y avait un truc bizarre. Un truc vraiment bizarre. Et il n’aimait pas ça. Du tout. Crystal tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement brillant, peut-être de fièvre, peut-être de larmes, honnêtement Kyoutani n’en savait foutrement rien. Il se raidit légèrement, peu à l’aise face à l’expression à la fois hésitante et douloureuse de la jeune fille.

-D’accord… finit-elle par murmurer en récupérant son sac.

Toute l’équipe sembla relâcher un soupir de soulagement alors que Crystal se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers les gradins, sous le regard toujours attentif de Kyoutani.

-Mais c’est vraiment juste un coup de froid… souffla-t-elle avant qu’un violent frisson ne la secoue.

Kyoutani bougea vite, comme il savait si bien le faire, et intercepta la jeune fille alors que ses genoux cédaient sous son poids. Qu’on ne lui demande pas comme il avait su qu’elle allait s’effondrer, il n’en savait rien, il l’avait juste _vu_. Il calla sans soucis le corps de crevette de Crystal contre le sien pour la maintenir debout, alors que la tête de cette dernière pendait mollement sur le côté. Oikawa avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour aller les urgences, alors que Yahaba et Iwaizumi l’aidait à allonger au mieux leur manager par terre -Matsukawa et Hanamaki avaient tous deux pliés leurs vestes pour faire un oreiller de fortune.

-Bordel, gronda Kyoutani.

.

Crystal s’éveilla avec un mal de crâne monstrueux, et la désagréable impression que tout son corps, des orteils aux épaules, n’existait plus. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière atrocement blanche. Ah… Elle n’avait plus eu de migraine pareil depuis… Depuis son dernier trauma crânien… Qui datait de… Ah…

-Réveillée ?

Crystal battit des cils un instant, avant de finalement tourner péniblement la tête sur le côté. Hu… Iwaizumi…

-On… On est…

-A l’hôpital.

Hu… Ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle, ça… Mais elle se sentait trop lourde, trop… Trop épuisée et déconnectée pour réellement paniquer, ou même juste s’inquiéter.

-C’était… Pas la peine… C’est juste… Juste un coup de froid… tenta-t-elle péniblement.

-Tu as trois côtes cassées, commença doucement Iwaizumi. Et au moins trois autres de fêlées. Et les médecins ont aussi décelé un tas de vieilles blessures mal guéries, ou pas encore guéries.

-Juste un coup de froid… continua-t-elle de murmurer, comme pour elle-même.

Iwaizumi soupira lourdement et lui pris doucement la main. Sa paume était chaude… C’était agréable… Ca faisait presque revenir les sensations dans son corps…

-Repose-toi pour l’instant. C’est le plus important.

-M… Mais… Ils vont… Ils vont l’appeler… bégaya-t-elle en butant contre les mots.

-Les médecins n’ont appelés personne pour l’instant. Ils attendent que tu ailles mieux pour te poser des questions.

-Des questions… ?

Iwaizumi lui sourit tristement, et se mit à plier et déplier consciencieusement les doigts de la jeune fille.

-On y pensera plus tard, okay ? Oikawa ne va pas tarder à revenir, essaye de te reposer.

Elle battit une nouvelle fois des cils, essayant de chasser la migraine qui tapait lourdement contre ses yeux.

-Okay…


End file.
